


Dancing

by CeresJago



Series: The Simple Things [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dancing in pajamas, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Probably a collection of drabbles, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeresJago/pseuds/CeresJago
Summary: On her evening off, Janeway enjoys a quite evening with Seven of Nine. Dancing and romantic fluff ensues.





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I just really like the idea of Janeway dancing. Hope you all enjoy! I love comments!

Captain Janeway sat curled up in her pajamas in her room reading a book and drinking a cup of coffee. Her day off was coming to an end, and she had decided to treat herself with one of her guilty pleasures – a romance novel. She was engrossed in the book, and had been reading for some time when the chime at her door startled her. Without giving an answer, the door opened, and Janeway wasn’t surprised to see Seven striding purposefully into the room.

It was later in the evening, and Janeway had been waiting up for her. Seven had started to experiment with horizontal regeneration as she called it, and Janeway shook her head good naturedly at the thought. As Seven disappeared into the bedroom, Janeway returned to her book.

After a time, she heard the sounds of soft piano music playing in her quarters, and she looked up to see Seven standing in the doorway of her “living room.” She was wearing pajamas as well, and walked towards Janeway. As she neared her, Seven offered Janeway one of her rare smiles, and held out her hand. Janeway looked up from her spot reading on the chair and smiled softly back at Seven. She marked her place in her book and set it aside, grabbing ahold of Seven’s Borg hand. Seven led her to the middle of the room and spun her around so that Janeway was facing her. She pulled her close as they began to sway in time to the music.

Apart from the music playing softly, the sounds of their pajamas rustling together were the only sounds in Janeway’s quarters. Seven pulled her closer and looked into the eyes of her lover. Janeway met Seven’s gaze, pure love shining in her eyes as Seven twirled her around the room. Seven pulled her impossibly closer, still turning in time to the music. Janeway rested her head on Seven, and Seven pressed her lips against Janeway’s hair – offering her a chaste kiss.

Janeway sighed contentedly, and the evening wore on with nothing to distract from the peace and love the two women felt dancing in each other’s arms.

When Janeway started to feel the pull of fatigue at her eyelids, she stood on her tip toes to kiss Seven lightly on the mouth, and took hold of her hands.

“Come on, love. Time for horizontal regeneration,” she whispered with a smile, and lead Seven back to the bedroom.

It was the simple things, Janeway decided, that made her day off so special.


End file.
